1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stable feeding garbage, industrial waste or the like in a plant for treating household garbage, industrial waste, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional powder and grain feeder, inner and outer cylinders are supported on a common center line, and a powder and grain discharge gap is formed between the bottom plate of the outer cylinder and the lower end of the inner cylinder; the upper end portion of a rotation shaft protrudes from the central portion of the bottom plate of the outer cylinder, and a plurality of rotating arms are provided on the upper end portion; the outer ends of the arms are connected to a rotary ring extending along the inner wall of the outer cylinder; the ring is equipped with a plurality of scraping claws directed toward the central portion of the bottom plate; and powder and grain supplied to the inner cylinder is discharged from the above-mentioned gap to an annular passage between the inner and outer cylinders while forming an angle of repose, and the angle-of-repose portion is pushed toward a discharge outlet by the scraping claws to effect quantitative discharge.
In the above-mentioned conventional device, it is difficult to contain unpulverized pieces of plastic bags and vegetable tops in the inner cylinder and feed them in a quantitative manner.
With the conventional device such pieces catch on the rotary arms, adversely affecting passage through the gap to clog and reduce flow to the passage between the inner and outer cylinders, etc.